


Lock Me Up

by InkExchange



Series: Cops And Robbers [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Flirting, Handcuffs, Interrogation, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rough Sex, Smut, cops and robbers AU, keo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkExchange/pseuds/InkExchange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon meets a notorious thief and hates that he falls for him. He confuses justice and lust, temptation leading him down the wrong path.<br/>Jaehwan meets an undercover cop and flirts lightheartedly. He risks everything to toy with the mysterious hottie, entering a power struggle he wasn't anticipating.<br/>Meanwhile, Hongbin and Sanghyuk are confused by their boss's intentions and Hakyeon and Wonshik are oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere. I'm so sorry. There's only going to be three chapters, so if you read my other stories don't worry. They will be updated. 
> 
> Let's see how my first attempt at Keo goes.

Taekwoon stood inside the entrance of the busy casino. He could hear screaming sound from further inside the building, past the slot machines, where the blackjack tables were. Most of the people near the front fled the scene right away, but others were being held up by a maniac with a gun. 

 

He wanted to be closer to the action, but after being labeled too reckless after his last missions, he was forced to do the easier, safer jobs. Now, Taekwoon was ordered to watch the entrance and make sure nothing more suspicious went down. It was a silly order really. There was only one armed psycho in the casino and he was already surrounded by several officers, including his partner Wonshik. Unless the guy was expecting backup, Taekwoon was going to be very bored for a while. 

 

The only upside of his current position was that he didn’t have to wear the dorky looking police uniform. He was supposed to blend in with the other civilians, though it was highly unlikely a normal person would loiter around a dangerous area for no reason. 

 

Taekwoon was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed a woman appear from one of the side rooms. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a long sleeved white button down shirt, a black vest, a black bow tie, and matching high heels. She looked like she worked at the casino as she was also holding a large, silver poker chip case. 

 

She walked towards the front doors with a pleased smile on her face. Taekwoon didn’t know what to think. She almost seemed oblivious to what was going down around her. Taekwoon didn’t know if that counted as suspicious activity or not so he decided to call out to her. 

 

“Hey,” he said in his soft timbre. 

 

The woman looked over at him, short black hair swaying as she turned. Her eyes widened in surprise as they locked with Taekwoon’s. 

 

She swallowed before stepping closer to him, “What is it?” Her voice was unique in a way. She definitely didn’t sound like most girls at least. It was low but high pitched at the same time. It didn’t even seem physically possible. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“My shift ended a little while ago, so I’m going home” She answered, eyeing Taekwoon suspiciously. 

 

He felt confusion wash over him. Was she really that clueless? “Do you know what’s going on here?”

 

She raised an eyebrow at Taekwoon before taking a phone from her pocket and checking the time. With a reassured nod of her head, she directed her attention back to Taekwoon and smiled. “What’s going on here is that I’m leaving,” she said and went to walk away. 

 

He grabbed her wrist to stop her. He wasn’t entirely sure that he should let the woman leave. Something about her made Taekwoon feel uneasy. 

 

She looked at the fingers around her wrist with mild amusement, catching him off guard. With a sigh, she set her case down and then turned her entire body to face him. He let her wrist go, knowing that she wasn’t planning on leaving at the moment. 

 

“I think I get it now,” she said smoothly as she raised a hand to the back of Taekwoon’s head. Her fingers massaged his scalp and she giggled at the way he flinched from the contact. 

 

He wanted to stop her, but instead he found himself admiring every detail on her face. She had glossy chestnut-eyes, a large, but attractive nose, plump lips, and flawlessly pale skin. Taekwoon gasped as the fingers caressed a path down his neck and slowly made their way to his throat.

 

“Were you hoping I’d stay to keep you  _ company _ ?” She asked, inching her face closer to his. “Or did you want to take this somewhere else?” she practically purred into his ear, finishing the sentence with a quick nip of his lobe. 

 

The small bite caused him to step back on instinct. “No! That’s not what I meant” he argued with a shaky voice. Taekwoon was seen as an intimidating figure in every scenario, so he wasn’t used to being treated in such a way. 

 

The woman’s smile morphed into something that was less seductive and more genuine. Suddenly a gunshot went off in the distance and more screams erupted. Both of their heads whipped towards the direction of the source, but it was impossible to see what was happening from so far away. 

 

“Well, if you don’t want my company, I should get going,” she said. Her smile was still intact, but there was a different emotion being conveyed. The woman hid it well, but Taekwoon could see the worry in her eyes. 

 

Before he could once again stop the woman for questioning, she dashed towards the doors, case back in hand. He watched as she exited the building and met a car that had pulled up to the curb at some point. She jumped into the passenger seat and blew a kiss at Taekwoon through the window. 

 

Taekwoon could barely make out the handsome driver of the vehicle. The man had smiled at the woman’s gesture, revealing his dimples.

 

\-----

 

“So the guy was waving around his gun, singing some anime song at the top his lungs, right? He looked like a complete lunatic. Whenever one of us would raise our guns to shoot him, he’d suddenly go serious and point his weapon at one of the bystanders. We thought it was going to take hours to calm him down” Wonshik explained what had happened at the casino the following day. 

 

Taekwoon listened with interest. They had odd cases before, but he missed being in the middle of all the action. “So how did you get him to stop?”

 

“That’s the thing! We didn’t!”

 

“What? Then how did you arrest him?” Taekwoon asked, brows furrowed in wonder.

 

“At exactly 2:00pm, he dropped his gun and surrendered. It was the weirdest thing.”

 

“Odd. That’s exactly ten minutes after that woman left the casino” Taekwoon said mostly to himself. He turned away from his partner to continue looking through the paperwork he had to fill out. 

 

“What woman?” Wonshik asked, his eyes sparkling with intrigue. He was a major playboy. Whenever he wanted a quick lay, he’d get one. Taekwoon was impressed by his game, but he wasn’t the least bit envious. Wonshik had tried again and again to set Taekwoon up with someone, but he wasn’t interested in a relationship. 

 

That’s not to say Taekwoon didn’t have sex every once and awhile. 

 

“She was just a worker there. She was oblivious to what was going on and left the building. That’s all” he explained, leaving out the details about the flirting. 

 

Wonshik groaned, “That’s boring.”

 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes, deciding against making a snarky comeback since it would only encourage Wonshik to talk more. The two of them spent a few hours in the same silenced position. Both of them at their desks, going through paperwork at the precinct. 

 

“Taekwoon, Wonshik, I need one of you to take care of an interrogation” a voice demanded. 

 

Taekwoon looked up to see the lieutenant, Hakyeon, standing in front of their desks with a stressed look on his face. 

 

“What interrogation?” Wonshik asked. 

 

“It’s the man you arrested yesterday. As it turns out, he isn’t some random maniac after all. He’s actually part of a notorious trio of thieves. That stunt at the casino was only to lure the cops away from the theft itself” Hakyeon said as he flipped through the binder in his hands. “They’ve been robbing banks, restaurants, and celebrities a few cities over. I never thought they’d become a problem in our district” he added with a tired sigh. 

 

Taekwoon had heard of the robberies, but he didn’t realize that it was all being done by the same people. “They can’t be too awful if we already arrested one of them” he pointed out to the lieutenant. 

 

Hakyeon shook his head, “Maybe, but they’re very unpredictable and tactical. The one we captured is the youngest of the three. His name is Sanghyuk.” He stopped to pass the binder to Wonshik, who held it open for Taekwoon to view as well. It was a picture of an attractive man with short blond hair and brown eyes. “According to the records, he’s the shooter in the group. His aim is almost perfect. He also plays the bait or acts as the distraction during their heists.”

 

“What about the others?” Wonshik asked. 

 

Hakyeon flipped the page to reveal a picture of another man. This one was very handsome, with brown hair, brown eyes, and dimples. Taekwoon thought he looked familiar. 

 

“His name is Hongbin. He acts as their lookout and getaway driver most of the time. Every once and awhile they’ll switch jobs in the group. Since he’s popular with the ladies, he uses them to get into more secure buildings” Hakyeon continued.

 

Taekwoon was surprised that the three of them had such good teamwork and had stuck together for so long. Usually, thieves only joined forces for difficult robberies, and most of those teams ended up turning on each other. 

 

“And the last one?” Taekwoon asked, raising his coffee to take a drink. 

 

“His name is Jaehwan and he is the leader of the group. He can hack and pick locks. He likes to do the actual stealing” the lieutenant concluded as he flipped to the final photo. 

 

Taekwoon spit his coffee out at the sight, hot liquid spraying all over Hakyeon. A look of disgust appeared on Hakyeon’s face and Wonshik started laughing. 

 

The picture showed the woman he had talked to yesterday. Except, her hair was shorter and she wasn’t wearing any makeup. 

 

“It’s her!” Taekwoon sputtered out in shock. 

 

Hakyeon looked at the photo with a cocked head, “Um. This isn’t a her.”

 

“Yeah, I know. But he was the woman I was talking to at the casino!” 

 

Wonshik stopped laughing to give Taekwoon an incredulous stare. “You saw him and you let him leave!?” 

 

Taekwoon glared at his partner, “I didn’t know he was a criminal, idiot.”

 

Hakyeon, who was busy wiping the coffee off of his clothes, finally joined in their discussion. “I’m not surprised. The three of them are hard to catch because of their disguises. It’s difficult to recognize them when they’re dressed as senior citizens one minute and school girls the next.”

 

“This is going to be a pain” Wonshik sighed as he slouched in his chair, “Are they just thieves or do they kill too?” 

 

Hakyeon shrugged, “If they killed someone, the law enforcement isn’t aware of it.”

 

Taekwoon stood up and grabbed the binder in determination. He had met the elusive Jaehwan and he had fallen under his spell. Now he felt like he had something to prove. He wouldn’t let a criminal seduce him again, especially a cross-dressing one. If Hakyeon was asking them to interrogate Sanghyuk, then they would also be in charge of catching the other two.

 

That meant that Taekwoon could redeem himself by bringing Jaehwan in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik and Taekwoon interrogate Sanghyuk. 
> 
> (I'm sorry this is so cringeworthy! I'm a horrible writer. Enjoy~!)

“What took you guys so long?” Sanghyuk asked with a grin as the two officers entered the interrogation room. 

 

Taekwoon eyed the younger male warily, wondering why he seemed so calm in his current situation. Wonshik, on the other hand, went straight to the chair opposite of the criminal, sat down, and fixed him with a glare.

 

“Where are your little friends?” Wonshik questioned. 

 

Sanghyuk tilted his head in mock confusion, “I have a lot of friends. None of which, seem very little, so you’ll have to more specific.”

 

Taekwoon had interrogated his fair share of crooks, and all of them had been extremely difficult. Apparently, Sanghyuk was no exception. 

 

He stepped past Wonshik and placed the folder down on the table. It was open to the picture displaying Jaehwan’s face.

 

Sanghyuk stared down at it for a long while, as if he was in deep thought. “Today is Friday, right?” he asked as he continued to study the photo in front of him. 

 

“Yes,” Taekwoon answered, hoping it would speed the questioning up. 

 

The thief raised his head slowly, this time directing his attention towards Taekwoon and not his hot-headed partner. “Would you happen to know the time?” 

 

“It's time for you stop messing around and fess up,” Wonshik growled. 

 

Sanghyuk continued to stare innocently up at Taekwoon as if the other had never said a word. Once again, the officer decided to humor him. 

 

“It’s 8:25pm” Taekwoon replied, only after checking his watch. 

 

“Ah! Thank you!” Sanghyuk said and then looked back at the folder. “What did you want me to tell you again?”

 

“Where’s Hongbin and Jaehwan?” Wonshik reminded him through gritted teeth. 

 

The younger male finally met eyes with Wonshik again, a playful half-smile gracing his features. “I’m not sure where they are right now.”

 

“Quit playing with us kid,” Wonshik warned, “We’re not stupid. You’ve been working with them for months. Obviously, you know where they are.”

 

“Don’t call me a kid,” he said, his voice low and dangerous. His entire persona became a lot darker actually. Taekwoon wasn’t easily intimidated, but for some reason, he was happy that he wasn’t the one Sanghyuk was angry with. 

 

Wonshik smirked, “Oh? Did I strike a nerve?”

 

Taekwoon narrowed his eyes at his friend, warning him to stop his behavior. If they pissed Hyuk off, they could kiss any valuable information he might give goodbye. Luckily, Wonshik seemed to get the message. 

 

Wonshik sighed deeply, “Listen, it’s in your best interest to give us the dirt on your friends. Maybe we can cut you a deal or something?”

 

“I told you, I don’t know where they are right now. We’ve been staying at different locations and only meeting for jobs,” Sanghyuk explained.

 

Both Taekwoon and Wonshik knew he was telling the truth. They had to deal with liars every day and the sincerity in Sanghyuk’s eyes and voice was an unfortunate turn of events for them. 

 

Wonshik groaned, “So you’re completely useless!” He rose from his chair, preparing to leave the room, but Sanghyuk spoke up again. 

 

“I don’t know where they are, but I know where they’re going to be.”

 

Immediately, Wonshik turned back around and slammed his hands onto the table. “Where?!”

 

“There’s a very powerful, very rich, man that lives in this area. We were worried that he might become a problem for us in the future.” Sanghyuk stopped talking and looked at Taekwoon again, “What time is it now?” 

 

Taekwoon started to feel uneasy. He didn’t understand Hyuk’s interest in the time, and he didn’t know if he should tell him or not. However, Wonshik was the one to give him the answer. 

 

“It’s 8:40pm.”

 

Sanghyuk nodded gratefully and went back to his explanation, “Since I’m here, I don’t know what the two of them are planning to do exactly. However, you should only approach if you see both of them. We always have each other’s backs, so if you attack one, the other will shoot you from the sidelines.”

 

“Yeah, okay, but where are they going and when?” Wonshik pressed impatiently. 

 

“There are worse criminals than us in this city,” Sanghyuk said almost randomly, “Which is worse? Stealing or Killing?” 

 

“Killing” Taekwoon almost whispered his answer. 

 

“It doesn’t matter! Crime is crime and it’s always wrong,” Wonshik said, “Now tell us where to go!” 

 

“They’re going to Starlight Club at 8:45pm” Sanghyuk finally clued them in with a mischievous grin.

 

Taekwoon checked his watch only to see that it was 8:50pm. Jaehwan and Hongbin had probably reached their destination already, and he didn’t know how long it would take them to do whatever it was they were going to do. 

 

Wonshik was fuming at the realization and Taekwoon grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room before he could hurt Sanghyuk. 

 

“Hakyeon!” Wonshik shouted as he tore himself out of Taekwoon’s grasp and stomped off in the direction of the lieutenant's office. 

 

When no answer came, Wonshik kicked open the door to the tiny room. Taekwoon peeked over his friend's shoulder, unsurprised to see that Hakyeon wasn’t there. “What are we supposed to do?” he asked.

 

“We need to round up as many officers as possible and go after those thieves.”

 

\-----

 

Flashing lights and a blur of dancing bodies are what greeted Taekwoon when he entered Starlight Club. He was still dressed in his civilian clothes, a handgun hidden in the back of his pants, covered by his shirt, and a badge in his jacket pocket. 

 

Wonshik told him to survey the club until he had a sufficient amount of cops on their side. That was the plan they made once they discovered that the precinct was only occupied with people who were unauthorized for field work. Hakyeon wasn’t picking up any of their phone calls either, but they managed to get a hold of some patrolling officers that were now on their way to the club. 

 

Taekwoon had no idea how long it would take for the officers to arrive, so it was his job to figure out where the criminals were and tell Wonshik everything. He was also supposed to tell Wonshik if the two were about to or engaging in any violent acts. If they were, Wonshik and whoever was with him at the time would have to step in. 

 

Taekwoon scanned the crowd to the best of his ability, but it was almost impossible for him to identify anyone’s appearance. He didn’t recognize anyone at the bar or leaning against the wall. The officer was almost ready to give up when he finally spotted someone he was looking for. 

 

It was hard to tell, but through a small opening in the crowd, Taekwoon saw the hardly familiar face of Jaehwan. 

 

His hair was blond, bordering on white, messy, with the ends meeting his brows. He was wearing a white button up and tight, black pants. Jaehwan’s eyes were fluttering open and closed and Taekwoon could barely make out the blue contact lenses he was sporting. 

 

His nose and lips were what gave him away. 

 

At their first rendezvous, Jaehwan’s face had been so close to his, it was impossible for Taekwoon not to memorize some of the details before him. There was absolutely nothing unusual about that. 

 

Taekwoon only wished that the thief would stop body rolling the way he currently was. 

 

The undercover cop pulled out his phone and dialed his partner’s number. “I found Jaehwan,” he told Wonshik, skipping any form of greeting. 

 

“Any sign of Hongbin?”

 

“No.”

 

“Shit. Well, keep watching the boss and don’t draw attention to yourself. We’ll be there soon.”

 

Wonshik ended the call and Taekwoon continued to watch Jaehwan and the body rolls that were starting to get out of hand. His hips were swaying to the beat and he ran his hands down his sides as if he was performing a lap dance, minus the lap. Taekwoon got a little dizzy when the thief bit his bottom lip, his tongue darting out soon after to wet them. 

 

He didn’t know why the criminal was affecting him so much. Taekwoon barely talked to him, and he wasn't the most attractive person he'd ever seen either. It was an odd feeling that he would have liked to lock away forever, but then those blue eyes raised to his and his heart skipped a beat. 

 

Jaehwan’s eyes widened in surprise, but his expression quickly went neutral as he started walking toward Taekwoon. 

 

Icy, blue eyes froze Taekwoon in place. He knew he should flee the scene before the criminal could come into contact with him, but he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to talk to Jaehwan and play him the way he had been played before. It was an unwelcome and unusual thought, but Taekwoon wasn’t going to let a simple burglar scare him off. 

 

“Like what you see?” Jaehwan teased, standing arm's-length away from him. 

 

“You look different,” Taekwoon decided not to pretend like the disguise fooled him. 

 

Surprisingly, Jaehwan smiled. Taekwoon expected him to be upset that he was able to see past his disguise, but apparently not. 

 

“Are you wondering what gender I am then?” 

 

“You sound more natural now than as a woman.”

 

Jaehwan’s eyes twinkled in delight, “I was going to say there’s only  _ one way _ to find out, but you already know the truth!” 

 

Taekwoon was about to say something else when the criminal suddenly grabbed his hand. 

 

“You don’t talk very loud, so let’s go somewhere quieter,” he reasoned as he led him through the club. 

 

Fear bubbled up inside. Maybe Jaehwan caught onto his little act and was going to kill him in the back alley. Hopefully, Wonshik had someone posted there. 

 

Taekwoon didn’t even see that there was an upstairs to the establishment, but sure enough, he was led up a spiral staircase. A narrow, glass walkway overlooked the busy dance floor, with only a small railing to separate them from the edge. There were a series of glass rooms on the others side of the walkway, most of which were empty. There was, however, a drinking game happening in one and a makeout session in another. 

 

Jaehwan stopped at a door to an empty room at the end of the walkway and let go of Taekwoon’s hand. The blond reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a hot pink key. 

 

“I rented out a VIP room tonight, lucky for you,” he said as he unlocked the door. 

 

Taekwoon followed him inside, putting aside any worries he may have had and looked around the room. There was a glass table in the center, with a wide assortment of alcohol and fruits, and a couch, the same color as the key, against the far wall. The music was just a dull thumping through the glass. 

 

“This is nice,” Taekwoon commented offhandedly. 

 

“It’s better now that you’re here,” Jaehwan said as he collapsed onto the couch. 

 

Taekwoon sat next to him, “Did you come here alone?” 

 

“No,” he confessed with a cute yawn, “I don’t like being alone for long.”

 

The older male was taken aback by how vague Jaehwan was being. But at least he knew that Hongbin was actually nearby, and he wasn’t wasting time playing nice with the blond.

 

“So what’s your name?” 

 

Taekwoon tensed. He didn’t want to say his name. He knew Jaehwan was a hacker and he wasn’t sure if he had hacked into the police database or not. He obviously didn’t recognize him as a cop, but his name could possibly tip him off. 

 

“Tell me yours first.”

 

The blond giggled as he slid closer to Taekwoon so that their thighs were touching. “Call me Ken.”

 

Taekwoon was surprised that Jaehwan had lied but he didn’t let it show. “My name’s Leo,” he said, naming himself after a cat he used to have as a child. 

 

“Leo!?” Jaehwan exclaimed, suddenly sitting himself onto Taekwoon’s lap and straddling him. 

 

His eyes burned into his own, and the closeness as well as the position they were in, had Taekwoon starting to grow hard. He hated himself for it. 

 

“Are you as fierce as a lion?” Jaehwan asked in a low, sensual whisper, but his owlish eyes made him seem more adorable than sexy. 

 

Taekwoon gulped nervously. He was completely lost for words. 

 

Jaehwan scowled at his silence, “That was your cue to ask me if I don’t have genitalia like a Ken doll.” 

 

The mood shattered at the joke and Taekwoon’s head bowed in embarrassment as he tried to hide his sudden laughter. He heard the criminal laughing quietly too, but he was brought out of his hysterics when a hand held his.

 

Taekwoon watched as his hand was brought to Jaehwan’s crotch. He pressed against him and realized he was hard too, even more so. His eyes shot up to Jaehwan’s the second he started to speak. 

 

“I loved the way you were looking at me earlier,” his blue eyes were blown with lust, half-lidded as he spoke, “You looked like you wanted to devour me.”

 

Taekwoon’s length throbbed at the words. In the back of his mind, he knew he had a job to do, but the sight of him was too tempting to ignore. 

 

Jaehwan’s hands snaked up to rest on Taekwoon’s shoulders and he started moving his hips, grinding their clothed erections together.

 

Taekwoon’s mouth opened in a silent moan, and Jaehwan’s head rolled forward so that their foreheads were pressed together. 

 

Taekwoon started moving his hips to meet Jaehwan’s actions, causing the ecstasy between them to heighten drastically. They were both panting heavily, sweat forming on their temples, and dicks aching almost painfully in their jeans. 

 

The only thing Taekwoon could register in his pleasured state were the sounds Jaehwan made. His soft whimpers and high pitched moans, he so desperately tried to bite back, were mesmerizing. He didn’t even process that Jaehwan’s hands were running up and down his body mindlessly until the firearm was pushed into his flesh by a wandering hand. 

 

It happened so fast. Too fast. 

 

One second they were about to cum in their pants like horny teenagers, and the next the barrel of his gun was being held against the back of his head by a way more menacing Jaehwan. 

 

“Don’t move or I’ll blow out your brains.”

 

Taekwoon’s eyes widened at the threat, and his erection was no longer at the forefront of his mind. 

 

“Why are you carrying a gun?” 

 

“This city is dangerous. I feel safer when I ha-” he was interrupted as the gun was pushed harder into his skull. He groaned in pain and narrowed his eyes at Jaehwan. His lie sounded reasonable enough so why was he hurting him?

 

“Why were you at the casino and why are you here?” 

 

Taekwoon stayed quiet. Even if he had a good excuse, it didn’t seem like the thief wanted to believe it. 

 

“You’re a cop,” he answered for him.

 

Taekwoon continued to glare at him as if he was challenging him. The blond stared back, his resentful expression slowly morphing into something that resembled disappointment. 

 

The muffled sound of music disappeared entirely and the gun was slammed against his forehead. 

 

Taekwoon fell against the couch cushions in a daze of pain. Through his fuzzy vision, he could see the outline of Jaehwan running out of the room and looking over the railing. He pointed his gun and fired it downward, somewhere near the dance floor. 

 

‘Did he just shoot someone!?’ 

 

Adrenaline found it’s way into Taekwoon, and he was on his feet in no time, rushing out of the glass room and tackling Jaehwan to the ground. 

 

The blond fell onto his back and started struggling against him. The metal weapon pounded into his face and chest, but Taekwoon hardly felt anything in his blind rage. He held him down with one hand and fought to steal back the gun from Jaehwan. 

 

An almost explosive-like sound ripped through the air and it felt like a flame was burning into his shoulder. Jaehwan wriggled out from underneath Taekwoon, his face paling by the second. Taekwoon’s ears were ringing painfully and the world around him started to slow down. 

 

It looked like Jaehwan was calling out to him, but it wasn’t his name. 

 

He was calling him Leo. 

 

‘Leo? I’m not a cat...’ he thought as he crumpled to the floor. 

  
His brain was foggy, eyelids heavy, and soon his world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I wrote here, It was 3 in the morning when I edited it so.... no idea. 
> 
> Anyway, you may have noticed that this is now the first part of a series! You're very observant! Congrats!  
> But I was probably going to make a sequel anyway, and this is a fun AU so more parts would have followed and.... It just makes sense!  
> I hope some of you guys stick around to read the continuations too! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

“Hey, are you okay there, buddy?” Wonshik’s concerned, and slightly terrified voice questioned from the cubicle next to his partner who was glaring passionately at the familiar files lying open on top of his desk. 

 

Taekwoon could feel the vein in his forehead visibly pulsing due to his growing irritation. He was definitely not okay. He was more pissed than he had ever been in his entire life all because of a certain thief. Once again, Jaehwan had caught him off guard; seducing him and then eventually shooting him in the shoulder once he figured out that Taekwoon was an undercover cop. 

 

None of his co-workers were aware of what exactly went down between Taekwoon and Jaehwan. Actually, they were mostly just confused and in awe that Taekwoon had gotten beat down by a younger, cross-dressing punk. 

 

He was mad at himself for letting Jaehwan practically hypnotize him at the club, and for being careless enough to allow his weapon to be pickpocketed so easily. However, he was even more mad at Jaehwan. 

 

After finding out about Taekwoon, Jaehwan had started shooting at innocent people. He didn’t know why he would do something like that since his record clearly stated that he and the other two thieves didn’t kill, but Jaehwan had. 

 

Or at least that’s what Taekwoon thought before he passed out. 

 

When he woke up in the hospital a few hours later, Hakyeon was there to inform him all about the crime scene at the nightclub. 

 

_ Hakyeon was leaning back in the chair positioned at Taekwoon’s bedside. His fingers were laced together as he stared at the hospitalized cop that had just come to. At first, confusion and fear were all that lived inside of Taekwoon’s glazed eyes but then everything seemed to come back to him.  _

 

_ The officer jolted up into a sitting position but instantly his head started pounding painfully and a dizziness overtook him. He held his forehead with his hands to try to keep steady and breathe through the nausea.  _

 

_ “Easy there. You got hit in the head quite a few times. You’re lucky that your skull didn’t get fractured in all honesty.”  _

 

_ Taekwoon glanced at Hakyeon who still seemed indifferent. “What happened back there?”  _

 

_ “You were hit in the head by a blunt object of some sort and then shot in the shoulder. It looks worse than it is, though. You were bleeding a lot but the doctors told me that the bullet only grazed your skin. The only reason you’re still here is so they can monitor you for a while just to make sure you don’t have any brain damage.” _

 

_ “What about the targets, though!? Did we catch them? Did anyone die?” Taekwoon asked, intrigued that he only had a flesh wound, but more preoccupied with hearing the rest of the story.  _

 

_ “Oh, silly me. I should have known that your health means absolutely nothing to you. Onto the juicy details then” Hakyeon voiced flatly, “Once the shooting started, Wonshik and some other cops rushed into the building. It was chaotic and there weren’t enough officers to properly search or control the area. We didn’t catch Jaehwan or Hongbin, unfortunately. You weren’t the only cop to get shot either. It seems that they must have shot their way out.” _

 

_ Taekwoon’s forehead creased and he gritted his teeth at the words. They had accomplished absolutely nothing from going to the club.  _

 

_ “So it was all for nothing!?” Taekwoon hissed the question.  _

 

_ “Not exactly.”  _

 

_ Taekwoon’s eyes widened in curiosity. _

 

_ “While the area was being searched, we discovered several men that had been roofied and left unconscious in one of the back rooms. Among them was Kim Namjoon, the head of the most deadly and feared gang in South Korea.”  _

 

_ Through Hakyeon’s obvious exhaustion there was also relief. Taekwoon understood why. Kim Namjoon and his gang had been terrorizing their district for some time now. He had corrupted a lot of their precinct in the past as well as controlled major businesses through ransoms and threats alike. He practically ran their city and Hakyeon, Taekwoon, and Wonshik had been chasing his tail for years.  _

 

_ Namjoon had been impossible to track and Taekwoon had witnessed men who had died trying to bring him to justice. He had been a migraine to everyone, Hakyeon especially. The fact that they had randomly discovered Namjoon at the club, knocked out and defenseless, was a blessing.  _

 

_ “We don’t know who drugged them or why they were there but if you and Wonshik didn’t go to Starlight club, we would have never been able to arrest them,” Hakyeon said, a small smile gracing his lips.  _

 

_ Taekwoon vaguely recalled Sanghyuk mentioning that Jaehwan and Hongbin were going to the club  _ **_to take care of_ ** _ a very important and wealthy man.  _

 

“Taekwoon?” Wonshik tried again. 

 

He continued to ignore his partner, however. He was still too busy glaring at the picture of Lee Jaehwan in the binder sitting in front of him. He had read the file over and over again so many times that he had it completely memorized. He had brushed over Sanghyuk’s and Hongbin’s as well, noting that they were all described as very strategic and unpredictable men. 

 

Taekwoon felt like the trio was playing him and the police in some way but he couldn’t quite put his finger on how or why they would. All he knew was that they really needed to arrest the two remaining thieves before they could do anything else. 

 

The officer glanced away from the file when he heard the quiet beeping of an email notification sound from one of the open tabs on his computer. Taekwoon, expecting to see an email from his supervisor, clicked into the tab.

 

‘Do you like fireworks, Leo?’ the message read. 

 

Only one person knew him as Leo.

 

Taekwoon’s eyes widened so much that he thought they might pop out of his sockets. Jaehwan had sent him a message! 

 

“Dude, you’re really starting to freak me out,” Wonshik spoke up again. 

 

Taekwoon turned to Wonshik, his heart beating at a rapid pace as he faced his colleague. Maybe they could track the email back to its origin and find Jaehwan. They could bring him in together and then all they would have to deal with was Hongbin. 

 

“I’m fine. I’m just feeling a little overworked.”

 

The lie came out easy and convincing. He had to do it. As much as Taekwoon wanted to get straight to the point and arrest Jaehwan, he wanted to do it alone. He  _ had _ to do it alone. Not only would it look good to Hakyeon (and maybe reward him the right to be a full-time detective again and not the 21 jump street bullshit he was now) but it would also be his way to redeem himself of his stupid mistakes.

 

He wasn’t going to let Jaehwan woo him anymore.

 

“Maybe you should head home then. I’ll let Hakyeon know.”

 

Taekwoon gave him a small smile and logged off of his computer, grabbed his stuff, and exited the precinct. Immediately after leaving the building, he pulled out his phone and went back into his inbox. There was another message there now. 

 

‘No? How about explosions then?’

 

Taekwoon didn’t know where Jaehwan was going with the topic but typed a response nonetheless. ‘What do you want?’

 

‘You ;3. But you need to answer the question first.’

 

To some, it might look like Taekwoon was blushing but that wasn’t the case. He was just cold and when some people get cold their cheeks get red. That’s all. 

 

‘I don’t like explosions.’

 

‘Me either, but Binnie does. In fact, earlier today he placed a bomb somewhere in the city. Crazy right!? Guess who has the remote to set it off? Go on guess!’ 

 

Taekwoon’s grip on his phone tightened. He was absolutely furious now. ‘Don’t you fucking dare. If you kill anyone you better hope I never find you.’

 

‘Oooo~ scary! How about we make a little deal?’ 

 

‘Like what?’

 

‘How about you come meet me all by yourself. Don’t bring any of your cop buddies or weapons, alright? If you break the rules then BOOM! Get the picture?’

 

Taekwoon didn’t like being forced into doing anything but he was more than happy to meet Jaehwan one on one. He wouldn’t need any weapons or help to beat the lowly thief. All he needed to do was get close enough to punch him in his pretty little face and drag him back to the precinct.

 

‘Fine.’

 

‘Great! I’m currently at the Jellyfish inn, room number 69. Remember the rules! I’d really hate to ruin my zero kill streak because of a mishap on your part so please behave. Can’t wait to see you <3.’ 

 

\-----

 

The thought of civilian casualties happening because Taekwoon couldn’t follow simple instructions was more than enough to persuade him into leaving his firearm behind as he made his way to the rendezvous point. It’s not like he needed a weapon to defend himself anyway. He was knowledgeable in martial arts and he was in pretty good shape as well. He was sure that there would be an opportunity for him to overpower Jaehwan, and he would succeed gun or not. 

 

When he arrived at the fancy looking hotel and took the elevator to the desired floor, all he could do was fantasize about arresting the criminal and regaining the respect he earned. When he found himself standing in front of room number 69, he realized how unprepared he was. 

 

He had no game plan. He didn’t know that much about Jaehwan overall, but he had to take into consideration that even if Taekwoon was able to catch the other off guard, he may also be taken advantage of as well. After all, every other time the two met, Jaehwan had always manipulated him with his charms and suggestive humor. 

 

He was in over his head. He should have at least told Wonshik where he was going in case Jaehwan decided to murder him or something. He was about to turn around and leave until he remembered the so-called bomb. He frowned at the recollection. He didn’t have a lot of options at this point so with a heavy sigh, he turned back to the door and reached for the handle. 

 

It was unlocked. 

 

He opened the door as slowly and stealthily as he could. The room was lit only by the large glass windows on the wall opposite him, orange rays of light illuminating the suite from the sunset outside. There were a few pieces of furniture here and there, a bathroom to the left, and a king size, cream colored bed off to the side. There was a figure standing in front of the window with his back facing toward Taekwoon. 

 

He knew it was Jaehwan from his slender body and height alone. 

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Leo.” 

 

Taekwoon’s eyes widened at Jaehwan’s sudden words, though they were soft and unintimidating. He didn’t know how Jaehwan even knew he was there since he didn’t make any noticeable noises opening the door, but then his eyes fell back on the window. He could see himself clearly in the reflection of the mirror-like glass and he was positive that Jaehwan could see it too. 

 

Taekwoon swallowed the lump of fear in his throat as he closed the door behind him. His voice was enough to send chills down his spine and he wasn’t exactly hoping to be enchanted again. He needed to keep his cool. 

 

“I’m here. What do you want?” Taekwoon asked, trying to focus on his annoyance instead of his infatuation. 

 

“Everything.”

 

His voice was still even and unperturbed by the anger in Taekwoon’s question. It was more than a little aggravating.

 

“Care to specify?”

 

Jaehwan’s hand crept up to the window in front of him and his long fingers danced over Taekwoon’s silhouette. “I want you. Everything that you are. Everything that you can give me.”

 

“I don’t have anything to give you.”

 

“Wrong!” the thief barked out. 

 

Taekwoon’s jaw clenched. He was starting to lose control over his anger and if their conversation continued to progress like this, he was sure that he’d lunge at the younger male. “Stop messing around. Turn yourself in. Nobody needs to get hurt.” 

 

“Now why would I go and do a thing like that? I have the upper hand here. Not you, Leo” he asked as if he was speaking to a child. 

 

“We already have Sanghyuk. Soon we’ll have you and Hongbin as well.”

 

Jaehwan shrugged, “Maybe. But that’s not what we’re here to discuss.”

 

“The hell it’s not!” Taekwoon snapped, “You’re not leaving this room a free man, so you should make this easy for everyone and just turn yourself in. You’ll only get a worse sentence if you continue to struggle.”

 

“Have you seen the view over here? It’s so nice.”

 

Blindly, Taekwoon stomped over to Jaehwan, making an attempt to incapacitate him since he seemed to be off guard. He snapped an arm out to grab him by his throat; however, he stepped out of the way just in time. 

 

Brown eyes locked onto his own, freezing him in place. They weren’t as dazzling as the blue contacts were, but Taekwoon felt oddly satisfied that he was staring into Jaehwan’s actual eyes this time around. His hair was dyed ash blond, parted to the side and revealing most of his forehead minus the bangs combed over to reach his left eyebrow. 

 

He was wearing a loose fitting, ebony shirt that appeared to be made of silk. His sleeves were long and see through in quality, and the neckline was low cut, stretching down nearly half his torso. His black pants hugged his thighs tightly, dress shoes shiny, and silver rings decorated his fingers. 

 

He put Taekwoon’s button down shirt and dress pants to shame. 

 

His rage practically dissipated at the sight of Jaehwan and his... appealing attire. 

 

“You’re just as confused as I am.”

 

Taekwoon, startled out of his trance, gave Jaehwan a baffled look. The thief was smiling weakly as their eyes met once again. 

 

“You’re a police officer and I’m a criminal. Yet, for some reason I always find myself drawn to you. It’s weird and I was scared at first. But, the feeling is mutual isn’t it?” Jaehwan was staring at him with round, hopeful eyes as he reached a hand out to caress the air between Taekwoon’s cheek. 

 

So badly, Taewoon wanted to lean into Jaehwan’s touch and tell him that he felt the same mess of feelings, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity he now had. Jaehwan was showing him a weaker, more vulnerable side of him and Taekwoon knew it was his time to strike. 

 

He grabbed Jaehwan’s wrist and forced it down toward him so that Jaehwan had no choice but to stumble forward. Taekwoon took the chance to knee the blond in the stomach, pleased when he heard a grunt of pain. Letting go of Jaehwan's wrist, Taekwoon used both of his hands to push him into the ground.

 

Jaehwan landed on his back and before he could even try to scramble away, Taekwoon was on top of him, pinning him against the carpet.

 

“Where’s the detonator!?” Taekwoon hissed, glaring down into the other’s shocked eyes.

 

“There isn't one.”

 

“Now’s not the time to lie to me, Jaehwan!” Taekwoon warned. He was about to snap, and that would end very badly for the man beneath him.

 

Taekwoon was a reckless and violent individual. There were more than a few occasions when Taekwoon let his rage get the best of him and beat someone to a pulp. Thankfully, Wonshik was always there to have his back when the higher ups questioned the brutal force used against those unlucky few.

 

“There's not a detonator because there isn't a bomb.”

 

“What?”

 

Jaehwan suddenly pushed up off the ground, slamming their foreheads together. Taekwoon cringed in pain and Jaehwan kicked himself free. 

 

When Taekwoon recovered from the initial pain he could see Jaehwan standing about six feet away, using a small table to stay steady on his feet. He was glaring at Taekwoon but remained motionless, showing no signs of trying to escape.

 

“What do you mean there's no bomb?” 

 

At the more baffled than angry tone, Jaehwan seemed to relax. His shoulders slumped and his glare softened. “I made that up so that you'd come here alone.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I wanted to see you.”

 

“Why would you risk your freedom just to see me? You don't even know me.”

 

“I hacked into the police station’s network and read all of your files. I know that you're a little short tempered and that you like to charge into things without thinking it through. You’re currently in a temporary work probation stage where you can only go undercover because of your unpredictable reputation in the field.”

 

Taekwoon really wanted to punch Jaehwan for bringing up his past. He knew that he had to of hacked into the system at some point to find Taekwoon’s email address, but he was really hoping that he wouldn't dig into all of the nasty reports.

 

“I also know that you're one of the best officers that this district has. Your arrest rate is off the charts and you and your partner have excellent teamwork. You're passionate about what you do, I can tell. You want to bring everyone to justice and that's why dealing with me is so hard for you.”

 

“What are getting at?” 

 

“There's obviously some tension between us. Now, I'm assuming that you probably came here to catch me and throw me in a cell but I know that you feel something toward me.”

 

Taekwoon scowled, “The only thing I feel toward you is hatred.”

 

Jaehwan smiled at his statement. “I'll be honest. I can't stop thinking about you. I thought you were mysterious and sexy back at the casino but then meeting you at the club... What we started back there... I should have known you were a cop from the start but I didn't and the realization sort of set me off.”

 

Taekwoon watched as Jaehwan rambled, shifting awkwardly as if the topic embarrassed him.

 

“I didn't mean to shoot you. I just panicked and I thought you were going to die and I was really scared about the whole thing. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't usually care about hurting people. I don't like doing it but sometimes I really don't have a choice. But I couldn't concentrate on anything until I figured out you were alive and well.”

 

Silence surrounded the two after Jaehwan concluded his explanation. Taekwoon had no idea that Jaehwan cared about him. He thought that the blond just enjoyed teasing him. The confession made Taekwoon flip. He didn't know what to do or say anymore. 

 

“I can't stop thinking about you.”

 

Now it was Jaehwan’s turn to be rendered speechless. Taekwoon didn't mean to admit his feelings but he felt as though he had to let the other know that he wasn't alone.

 

“However, I have to take you back to the station. It doesn't matter how I feel, I have to do the right thing. I have to do my job.”

 

Jaehwan tilted his head, a hint of a smile playing across his lips. “How about we just fuck it out and see what happens?”

 

Taekwoon choked on air at the odd suggestion. Surely, Jaehwan was just messing around. 

 

“Why not, right? What do either of us have to lose?”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

Jaehwan’s smile grew and he pushed himself off of the table and strolled slowly over to Taekwoon, swaying his hips teasingly until he stopped barely a foot in front of him. “I can fuck you and if you’re still able to see straight and logical afterward, then I’ll willingly surrender.”

 

Taekwoon scoffed, “You? Fuck me?” 

 

“Well yeah. You’re clearly more submissive than I am. Plus, you didn’t seem to have that much experience ba-.”

 

Jaehwan’s explanation was cut short by Taekwoon suddenly forcing their mouths together. The blond’s already open mouth gave his tongue easy access and Taekwoon explored the wet cavern roughly as he took a step forward so that their bodies were pressed together. Jaehwan was startled motionless at first but it didn’t take long for him to move with Taekwoon. Their tongues fought for dominance, a battle Taekwoon was unwilling to lose. 

 

Jaehwan’s fingers tugged at Taekwoon’s clothes, trying to expose his smooth skin. Taekwoon swatted the blond’s hands away and Jaehwan lightly bit down on Taekwoon’s tongue in protest. 

 

Taekwoon tangled his fingers into Jaehwan’s silky hair and tugged his head back harshly. The new angle allowed him to practically shove his tongue down Jaehwan’s throat and finally he had won their little tug of war. 

 

They pulled away for air and when they were back upon each other in a mess of limbs and sloppy, needy kisses they eventually found their way to the bed. 

 

Taekwoon had Jaehwan pinned against the mattress with his knee in between the younger’s crotch. He left a trail of bite marks down his neck and tore open the fabric of his shirt in his impatience. The expanse of newly exposed skin had Taekwoon preoccupied for a while as he nibbled at Jaehwan’s nipples and left hickeys on his sensitive stomach. Jaehwan was a mewling mess, wriggling around with beads of sweat running down his flesh, and face beet red. 

 

“Stop teasing, Taekwoon.”

 

He was surprised to hear his real name come out of the other’s trembling lips. He obviously knew his real name, but for some reason, he had only called him Leo. 

 

He wasn’t going to stop teasing, though. 

 

The police officer unbuttoned his shirt slowly, letting it slide off of him and fall silently to the floor. Once he was shirtless, he reconnected their lips and started rubbing Jaehwan’s hard on through his excessively tight pants. 

 

The thief was panting and glaring up at him through narrowed slits. “Pl- please,” he tried to beg through a moan. 

 

Taekwoon smiled as he tugged off Jaehwan’s jeans and pastel pink boxers in one smooth motion. He raised an eyebrow at Jaehwan’s erection, purplish at the head with agonizingly painful need. The cop wrapped his fingers around the member and rubbed his thumb over the slit, swirling around precum in the process. Jaehwan hissed out in pleasure, his hands gripping the sides of Taekwoon’s back for some form of mental support.

 

Taekwoon stroked Jaehwan’s arousal with one hand and lifted his other to the blond’s lips. He didn't want to have to search for some type of lotion around the hotel room and he didn't bring any lube, so saliva was the most preparation he was going to get.

 

Kiss swollen lips parted and Taekwoon shivered at the feel of Jaehwan’s tongue circling around his digits, sucking them. When he pulled his fingers out, a string of saliva followed from his nails to Jaehwan’s bottom lip.

 

Taekwoon took in the sight before him. What they were doing was wrong but it was so, so worth it.

 

Jaehwan spread his thighs out a little bit more to grab Taekwoon's attention again.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Taekwoon asked, hoping that he'd say no but reluctant to give into that request.

 

Does it fucking look like I don't want this?” Jaehwan asked in a breathy tone. “Stop stalling and fuck me alr-.”

 

Taekwoon shoved three of his fingers inside of Jaehwan to shut up his whining. The blond cried out in strained pleasure and Taekwoon would have felt bad if he actually cared about the thief's well-being, which he did but Jaehwan was an asshole that deserved a little bit of pain.

 

Taekwoon thrusted his digits in and out, letting them scissor his hole looser. Jaehwan’s face was scrunched up in a mixture of emotions and tears were brimming the corners of his eyes. Taekwoon couldn't tell if Jaehwan was enjoying the situation or not but then his arms came up and his soft hands rested onto the back of Taekwoon's neck in a desperately intimate manner. 

 

“Are you a masochist or something?” He asked with a sly grin. He wouldn't have guessed it but now he could tell that Jaehwan did seem to like the company of both pain and pleasure.

 

A sharp sting flared down his spine as Jaehwan’s soft embrace morphed into the criminal raking his nails down Taekwoon's back. He cringed from it and when he looked back at the man below him, there was a smirk there waiting. 

 

“Let's go with  _ or something _ ” Jaehwan hummed with twinkling eyes. 

 

“Fine by me.”

 

Suddenly, Taekwoon's fingers were out of Jaehwan and flipping him over onto his stomach. Jaehwan yelped at the abrupt change and the cop used his momentary shock to dig his handcuffs out of his pants pocket. He clasped the cuffs around Jaehwan's wrists so that his arms were behind his back. 

 

“Ooh Kinky~” Jaehwan’s muffled voice came from where his face was being shoved into the pillows. 

 

Taekwoon wasn't going to tell Jaehwan that he cuffed him so that after their sexy times were over, he could just bring him straight to the police department. He'd let him figure it out on his own.

 

“C’mon Leo, don't keep me waiting,” Jaehwan said although this time he turned his head so it came out clearly, wiggling his butt invitingly. The fucking tease. 

 

Taekwoon finally stripped out of his pants and positioned himself at Jaehwan’s entrance. As soon as Jaehwan opened his mouth to start complaining more, Taekwoon pushed himself into him in one rough motion. The blond’s eyes squinted shut at the abrupt action that had both of them seeing white. 

 

It felt amazing. Taekwoon hadn’t realized just how much he needed to fuck Jaehwan until now. 

 

“You’re so tight,” he said mindlessly through his enjoyment. 

 

Jaehwan didn’t have time to respond because Taekwoon immediately started to thrust into him at a faster and harsher pace. Jaehwan was wriggling around, nails digging into to the palms of his hands, face buried into the pillow to muffle the embarrassing sounds he was making. 

 

Taekwoon grabbed Jaehwan’s hips to keep him still so that he could continue to pound into him more easily and at a new angle. Jaehwan screamed when he came only a few thrusts later. His walls tightened and convulsed around Taekwoon until he too was cumming.   

 

He rested his forehead on the other’s back, glistening with sweat. He was exhausted and he knew that the thief felt the same way.  

 

He slid out of Jaehwan and rolled onto the bed so that he was on his back. Jaehwan peeked at him, eyes dancing with glee, “So, did you enjoy it?” 

 

“Did I enjoy fucking you enough to throw away my principles and let you run free? No.” 

 

Jaehwan smiled lazily at Taekwoon, “So what are you going to do?” 

 

“I’ll decide in the morning.”

 

“You’re not going to uncuff me, are you?”

 

Taekwoon grinned in response and Jaehwan shifted closer to him. Taekwoon tensed up, thinking that Jaehwan was going to attack him or something. Instead, the blond snuggled up against him. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Just let me enjoy this, okay?” 

 

Taekwoon wasn’t much of a cuddler but he had to admit that it did feel nice to be close to the criminal when he wasn’t making snarky remarks. He draped an arm around Jaehwan, not thinking too much about it. For now, he could pretend that they weren’t total opposites, destined enemies. 

 

“Thank you” Jaehwan whispered into the crook of Taekwoon’s neck. 

 

Taekwoon didn’t say anything. His eyes closed and he let himself drift into the warmth of sleep, feeling more content than he had in years. 

 

\-----

 

When Taekwoon woke up, he was alone. 

 

He did a quick sweep of the hotel room and Jaehwan was nowhere to be found. 

 

The only sign that Jaehwan had ever been there was the note on the bedside table next to the pair of handcuffs. 

 

‘I had a lovely night, Leo. Thanks again for that. I’m sorry I didn’t stay to say good morning but I had some stuff to take care of. I left your cuffs here. I thought you knew I was good at lockpicking... Thought it might have mentioned that in my file. Hope to see you again soon! <3’ 

 

Taekwoon crumpled the note up and threw it into the trash can. 

 

He really, really, really hated Jaehwan. 

  
Except now he couldn’t tell if he wanted to fuck him or arrest him more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to add this chapter. Hope you like it. :)  
> I'm bad at writing smut. Sorry.


End file.
